


His Little Game

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: ‘That fucking asshole teasing me like this’ Grillby thought quietly.





	His Little Game

It was what Grillby would consider a normal day mobsters and gangsters alike doing business in his bar as he served them drinks and food, well that would be easier said than done if he wasn’t fighting the urge to moan and suppress a blush that threaten to show on his face, Grillby casts a glance at a smartly dressed skeleton who was none other than the infamous godfather also known as W. D. Gaster who merely flashed a grin back at the bartender.

‘That fucking asshole teasing me like this’ Grillby thought quietly, he then lets out a small gasp his blue flames rising in temperature why did he agree to this little game his secret lover had suggested to him, at first he didn’t think much of it, thinking that the godfather wouldn’t go through with it, he was mistaken when he had suddenly felt a finger tease his entrance and press in followed by a second finger shortly after that was when Grillby realised Gaster had summoned an extra hand and was actually going to go through with this game of theirs.

When closing time came around Grillby was leaning against the bar his hands buried in his arms he was so close it was amazing how none of his customers noticed what him & the godfather were even doing, he wanted to cum here and now but Gaster was making sure he would not cum much to his annoyance. “What’s the matter bartender you look spent already and I haven’t even let you cum yet~” he heard Gaster purr lowly close to his none existent ear they had somehow gotten behind him without him noticing, he could feel the fingers in his ass leave from Gaster dismissing the extra hand causing Grillby to let out a small whine as he felt empty. “Gaster please” he says almost pleading not wanting to be left like this when he was so close to climaxing.

“Patience dear bartender let me take care of you” Grillby hear’s Gaster say lowly as he felt the godfather’s hands undo his trousers and letting them along with his underwear drop to the ground followed by Gasters clothes joining his on the ground, Grillby suddenly felt the godfathers erection suddenly yet slowly press into his ass causing him to let out a moan.

Gaster’s thrusts were fast & deep it seems even just teasing Grillby during the day had made him just as close as the bartender was. “You love this dear bartender my cock filling your tight hole begging to filled with my cum?” that earned the godfather a whimper from the bartender. “Please fuck Gaster please” he hears Grillby say in a low gravelly tone of voice causing him to fuck the blue fire elemental into the bar’s counter relentlessly he soon felt Grillby tighten around him as the bartender cums with a loud moan causing his own release filling Grillby to the brim.

After Gaster had pulled out of Grillby he reaches for a cloth under the counter to clean up himself and the bartender after doing so he puts his clothes back on, he casts a glance at Grillby seeing the fire elemental close to falling asleep the way they were he lets out a quiet chuckle putting Grillby’s clothes back on them he then picks the bartender up bridal style smiling as Grillby buried their face into the crook of his neck as he uses a short cut upstairs to his beloved elemental’s place, it didn’t take him long to reach the bedroom Gaster gently lays down with the now sleeping bartender next to him, it wasn’t often he got to spend time with Grillby or got to show affection towards the other but when he did he treasured it.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the sin isn't all that good its been awhile since I wrote any  
> also dont worry I'll get inscription's on one's armour finished when I get round to it.  
> eventually depends on the mood really.


End file.
